


Oakenshield and TeaBaggins

by fredda



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff and Crack, M/M, Oral Sex, Teabagging, just a silly drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-02
Updated: 2013-07-02
Packaged: 2017-12-16 21:20:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/866721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fredda/pseuds/fredda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The epithets of hobbits tend to be a little more personal. Bilbo shows Thorin just how personal his epithet is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oakenshield and TeaBaggins

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Thisbirdhasflown](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thisbirdhasflown/gifts).



> Prompted and beta´d by Thisbirdhasflown.

While the rest of the company moved outside to enjoy this particularly warm and sunny autumn day in Beorns garden, Bilbo and Thorin stayed behind.  
They sat in silence for a while, but it was not an awkward silence. After the Carrock they had grown close and felt comfortable around each other. 

The fact that both felt a lot more than just comfort had remained mostly unspoken so far, but by the time they had reached Beorn's cottage, even Fili and Kili had noticed the longing looks their king and burglar shot each other.  
But they remaind uncommented, just like the occasional brush of hands or the whispered conversations after dark, always a few feet away from the rest of the company. And if they slept closer to each other than strictly necessary, none of the others would be troubled by that.

Now Bilbo was sitting diagonally opposide Thorin, contently dangling his wooly feet under the table and slowly sipping a honeyed cup of tea.  
Thorin watched Bilbo entranced, holding on to an early mug of mead.

"Something the matter, Master Oakenshield?" Bilbo asked, smiling as he noticed that he was being watched. 

"No, nothing." Thorin answered and Bilbo could swear that there was the slightest hint of a blush under the dark beard.  
"It is good to see my company relaxed and well fed again." He muttered into his mug.

"Indeed." Bilbo mused and now it was his turn to observe his friend.  
"Tell me, why don´t all dwarves have an epithet like you? Oakenshield." He charmingly emphasized the byname, casually brushing his foot along the dwarfs leg. At least it was supposed to appear casual, but regarding the width of the table, Bilbo almost ended up slipping off the bench. 

Thorin almost choked on his mead, but managed to keep up his composure. If the feisty hobbit wanted to play, he was more than up for it.

"Those are reserved only for the greatest deeds and heroes." Thorin replied smoothly, leaning a little closer to the hobbit. 

"Are they now." Bilbo murmured, leaning just a little closer as well.

"Aye...except my second cousin Dain, he came upon his epithet by crushing one of his toes with an iron hammer." Thorin pondered.

Bilbo couldn´t stop his snort of laughter. "This is exactly why I always kept myself from picking up heavy tools."

"It was indeed the end of his smithing career." Thorin chuckled and brought his hand close enough to Bilbo's to touch.

Bilbo took up the offer and intertwined their fingers carefully.

"And what about hobbits? Surely my burglar has done something to deserve an epithet?" Thorin purred, stroking his thumb over the hobbits knuckles.

"Mmh, there are some that do call me Teabaggins." Bilbo said cheekily. To his astonishement Thorins expression became somewhat confused.

"Now that is a silly byname, you hardly drink more tea than most of the dwarrows I know." Thorin puzzled, arching up one eyebrow.

"Ah- no, hardly because of that." Bilbo said, trying it with a more seductive tone, but Thorin still wore an incomprehensive mien.  
"I don´t understand you, hobbit." Thorin growled, seemingly annoyed by that fact.

Bilbo sighed and withdrew his hand. " I´d rather show you then."  
With that he simply sliped from the bench and crawled under the table. 

Thorins expression was dumbfounded by now and he peeked under the table to find Bilbo crouching between his legs and reaching for the lace of his breeches.

"Bilbo...what- ?" But he was interupted by the hobbit who pinched his thigh and he pulled down his trousers to reveal his dwarfhood.

"Shush now, just because I´m kneeling doesn´t mean I have to obey you." Bilbo cooed, playfully wagging his index finger.

"Bilbo Baggins! I demand an expla- Ah..." Thorins mind went blank as Bilbo took one of his testicles into his mouth and massaged it with his tongue.

Never in his long life has Thorin heard of an act like that and all he could do was claw into the edge of the table while Bilbo sucked his balls in and out through his lips while slowly stroking his growing shaft with one hand.

Thorin clenched his teeth and tried to muffle the sounds that escaped him, but did nothing to stop the hobbit from his ministrations.

As he looked down, he found the hobbit looking back, with his mouth full and winking up at him.

As Bilbos mouth and hand work grew faster, it didn´t take Thorin much longer to reach the peak of this overstimulation. By the end he was babbling unintelligible things about Mahal above and the hobbit's personal advantages.

He almost fell backwards off the bench as he found his release. He couldn´t even find it in him to ponder on when exactly the hobbit had gotten out his handkerchief, but after Bilbo had cleaned him up and settled himself on the bench next to the dwarf, he gave him a dreamy and most possibly, dumb grin. 

"Now, was that explanation enough?" Bilbo asked, leisurely stroking Thorins arm. 

"Mhh I guess I have a vague idea, maybe you should elaborate later. In return I could show you some true dwarvish handiwork." Thorin hummed.

Bilbo giggled and snuggled closer to the dwarfs side while Thorin rested his arm around his shoulders. 

"That sounds most agreeable." Bilbo murmured, "But first let us have a little smoke."


End file.
